The day we went to the fair
by Nightmarelover13
Summary: Grojband goes to the fair will this help Corey get guts to tell laney how he feel I don't know maybe read it laneyXcorey I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND OR ANY SONG I WILL USE


N THIS STORY IT WILL BE MOSTY COREY POV MABEY LANEY POV TOO WELL ENJOY

THE DAY WE WENT TO THE FAIR

CHAPTER ONE: THE FAIR

No one pov

"Hey guys wanna go to the fair today?" The leader of the band ask his band mates "sure" the drummer and keyboardist answers which their names are kin the keyboardist and kon the drummer

"What about you lanes?" Corey ask the only girl in grojband "eh yeah why" Laney answers. "Great I'm going to ask my dad if he can take us!?"

*10 min later *

Corey pov

"Dude bro the fair looks awesome!"kon said to kin

"Hey lanes aren't you excited going to the fair?" I ask my lanes..ok now I know you asking did I just said my lanes no me and Laney aren't together but I wish we were I may of have a little crush in Laney ok you caught me lying I have a huge mega crush on Laney! And I know we would never be together beside she told me she like this guy "yeah core why wouldn't I."

Laney pov

"Hey lanes aren't you excited to go to the fair?"

Ugh if only he know I like him ok I have a huge crush on Corey but I know we would never work I want to tell him but I know he won't like me back beside he told me he like this girl which broke my heart so when he question me I just said another guy name but I was totally lying "yeah core why wouldn't I."

"Ok now lets go pay our entrance!"Corey yelled out grabbing my hand which made me blush

"Two teens just me and my bro."kon said to the lady

"That would be 20 bucks" the lady said

Kon and kin gave the lady the money

"Here's your ticket."the lady said

"Two teens." Corey said

"Ain't that cute it would be ten dollars because you two couples looks so cute." The lady said

Which made me blush Corey just gave the ten dollars and grab my hand " and by the way we're not a couple." Corey said which kinda crush my heart.

Corey pov

"Ain't that cute it would be ten dollars because you two couples looks so cute." The lady said

I gave the lady the money,I like the sound of being a cute couple with Laney I grab Laney hand and start walking "by the way we're not a couple!" I said I wish we were a couple "so what ride do you guys want to go first?" I ask my buddies "The Haunted House!" All three of my friend yelled out "...um don't you want to go on something else?" I said "are you scared core?" Laney ask me I don't do so good with haunted house "hehe no lets go!" I said trying not to sound scared which failed " it's ok core I'll hold you hand." Laney said "Yeah let's go to the haunted house!" I yelled in excitement only because I want laney to hold my hand "COREY AND LANEY SITTING IN THE TREE

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kin and kon sing as we walk towards the haunted house "funny guys but me and Corey it's not going to happen we're just friends right core?" Laney said "yeah noting going to happen." I said kinda sad as we walk to the haunted house to the ticket guy "hey their kids going to the haunted house beware their is really ghost!" The ticket guy said "haha funny!" We all laugh "no seriously their is really ghost I'm not joking anyway just beware go first you two brothers" the ticket guy said "ok cool!" Kin and kon said

As kin and kon sit down the front cart."ok you two couple sit be hide and beware the ghost can tell the future no lie bro ain't kidding" the ticket guy said as we give him our tickets. " ok come on lanes.i said as we sat be hide kin and kon I was getting more scared as the cart began to move"don't worry Corey I got you." Laney said holding my hand which made me happy as we enter the dark we stop" ahh why did we stop!" I scream out I hear kon and kin laugh "it's part of the ride!"as soon as laney said we start moving fast "ahhhhhh!" I scream loud I start hugging laney more then we stop then it start moving slowly ghost and monster start showing up "ah" both laney and I yelled which made laney hug me I blush.

Then kin and kon move to another side ,laney and I move to another side "see you guys at the end of the ride!" Kin yelled out whiling kon laugh "lanes I'm getting scared!" I yelled out "it's ok Corey im here with you." Laney said which made me hug her tight then she hug me tighter then I saw a blue glowing light appear then a red glowing light appear then a female voice start talking

Female voice: the blue and red light don't they match right? Answers me?

"Umm I guess" laney and I said

Female ghost:indeed they match

As the voice said that the blue and red glowing light form a heart

"Wow Beautiful!" Laney yelled out

Female voice:indeed it's beautiful now look closer!

We did what the voice said we look closer and we saw the red glowing light turn to a girl but not anything girl it kinda look like laney and the blue glowing light turn to a boy that look like me! "What the heck?" I said

Female voice:shut up and watch!

Now these two people deeply like each other possibly love but their to shy and scared to admit to each other one day the boy was walking to the girl house to finally admit to her but he was too late

"Why what happen?" I asked

Then I saw the blue glowing light boy was walking but then stop when a green glowing light boy was holding the red glowing light girl hand "wow that's sad"

Female voice:yes indeed and-

Another voice interrupt the female voice

Male voice:ok can I now say something?

Female voice:freaking Andrew you ruined the story!

Male voice:sorry Tay

"Haha funny people now come out" laney said laughing

Female voice:ok but beware you'll be freak out!

As she said that a boy and a girl came out they look like their floating the girl half of her face is a Skelton and the boy has a big stitches through half of his face they look like... Ghost "wow nice affect." Laney said amuse

"We're not affects we are real ghost." The girl said "wait you guys died?" I asked the girl look down looking sad "yes that's true but we wish to not talk about it."

"Ok we believe you." Laney said

"Now go along with the ride." The girl said

"Wait what's you're guys name?" I asked I don't know why but I just ask "Taylor- Taylor Rodriguez and my friend name is Andrew Ramirez now bye!"

The ride start moving a bit then after two minutes past we stop again to see a sign that said get off and follow the music. Music?

"Come on core don't want to get lost!" Laney said hugging me

"Wonder what kin and kon are doing?"

()()()()

"Serious dude where's our friend?" Kin said angrily to the ticket guy "I'm telling you the ride control it self it goes where it want to that's why people don't go on it just wait they'll come out the ghost have probably a plan?"

BACK WITH C AND L

as lanes and I walk off we start hearing music but like the wedding music then we heard singing a female voice

Female voice:Here come the bride here come the bride

And then she start humming then we past Mirrors it was like funny mirrors "haha core look I look fat and tall!" Laney yelled out "and I look like...wait I'm I wearing a tux in the mirror?" I ask Laney she then came to the mirror next to me ,Laney look in the mirror with a white dress almost like a wedding dress then again we hear the "here come the bride song" humming we start walking towards following the humming until we reach a huge mirror there It seem like in the church then people I know my family? Then I see Laney family I'm confuse then I look at Laney reflection she is taller and had long red beautiful hair and again wearing the white wedding dress then I look at my reflection again wearing the black tux I look taller and musclier I had my beanie off then our reflection look at each other then walk towards the church alley then the reflection Corey kiss the reflection Laney I was confuse and I bet Laney was confuse as I was sooner enough everything turn black "ahhh Corey where are you?" I hear Laney scream I tried walking in the dark looking for Laney I finally felt her I hug her tight and we start walking forwards to see little light as we walk we saw light bright light morning light we finally found a exit we ran out the place fast "Corey Laney their you guys are!" Kin said " we were worried about you guys !" Kon said pulling us into a hug. "What happen whiling we spilt up" kin ask "I have no idea!" Laney said "it was weird!" I yelled out ". Lets go to another ride!" Kon yelled out "which one?" Laney asked " BARFER NATER" kon and kin both yelled out with excitement "it's the only ride that will make you barf lets go!" Kin said "you guys could go without me I'm going to the boat ride where it's nice and calm." I said I really was tired and confuse I just want to be alone "can I go too Corey?" Laney asked "of course lets go my lanes!" I notice what I just said it just slip "did you just said my lanes?" Kin question me

"What no psh let's go lanes!" I cried out whiling grabbing Laney hands and dragging her to the boat ride we give our tickets to the ticket girl "have fun you two." She said then wink...hmmm weird

As we got on the boat ride the boat was like a nice looking old boat. Laney sat in front of me then I said"Laney why don't you sit next to me?" "Well because core I'll be squish!" "Oh yeah!"

The ride was in awkward silence until I spoke up "so lanes you like anyone?" Stupid stupid why did I ask that question "never mind I meant to say how you been-never mind" stupid stupid I mentally slapping myself non stop we enter a dark tunnel then we came out to see the sky screen was pinkish blue it had stars and their beautiful flowers "wow those are beautiful flowers." Laney said that gave me a idea I reach over to the side and grab a flower I put it to my nose and smelled it "its smells good like you lanes." I said stupid stupid "what did you just said?" Laney ask" nothing here!" I said putting the flower in her hair after I put the flower in her hair I just look at her making eye contact was Laney looking back at me I don't know I just look at her as I was getting closer to her face she came closer I was about to kiss her but went back to where I was sitting... I'm such a idiot I look down sad and angry of myself then I suddenly hear singing

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

"Do you hear singing?" I ask Laney

"No why?" "Never mind"

Then the singing began again

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl.

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

It's possible she wants you too

There's one way to ask her

It don't take a word, not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl kiss the girl

I started to get closer to Laney face

Shalalalala

My oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Shalalalala

Ain't that sad

it's such a shame

Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

go on and kiss the girl kiss the girl

We start passing path filled with flowers birds and sea animals

Nows your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy, you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she wont say a word

Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala

My oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

"I'm not shy!" "Core who are you talking to?" "No one."

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Shalalalala

Ain't that sad

it's such a shame

Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala

Don't be scared

You better be prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You wanna kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

(kiss the girl)

(oh, ohnoo..)

(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)

Lalalala, Lalalala

Go on and kiss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala

Go on and kiss the girl

"Fine I will!" I said as I got closer to Laney I have my lips pucker up but then something stop me or someone it was...

CLIFF HANGER ANYWAY WAS BORED PROBABLY DID A VERY CRAPPY JOB ON THIS BUT HEY IT'S FANFICTION KINGDOM HAHA WELL REVIEW


End file.
